I'm Fine
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Ginny is attending Harry and Hermione's wedding and her thoughts during the reception.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Frankly, I wrote this up on a whim. Lately, I have been getting discouraged with all the stories out there that felt the need to bash Ginny. While I respect another author's wish to write how their story is written, I never enjoyed writers bashing characters. Highlighting a character's faults is one thing, but making them completely evil or bad is a whole other thing entirely. So, I decided to write a funny humor story about it.

* * *

**I'm Fine**

**By Romantic Silence**

* * *

Ginny was a smart girl. She always have been. When you live in a house filled with older brothers, you won't get anywhere with brute strength. You needed to use your noggin if you want things to go your way. However, that also meant that you needed to know when to throw in the towel. If you keep thoughtlessly going after something, it would only hurt you in the end. Ginny knew all this.

That was why she never pursued Harry once the war was over. She wasn't even upset when her famous ex-boyfriend hooked up with his best friend, Hermione. Ginny had seen it coming for ages and though she thought she may have had a chance before the war broke out, there was no hope for her continue chasing after her childhood fantasy.

Harry and Hermione suited each other perfectly and Ginny was more than happy that it was Hermione that she lost Harry to. Harry deserved happiness, even if that meant it wasn't with her. Sure she was a little hurt that he never waited for her in the end, but who wouldn't be? After some time, Ginny grew very happy for her two friends.

The only annoying thing about them being together was the looks of pity that was constantly being given to her.

"How are you holding up, Ginny? It must be rough seeing Harry with Hermione like that." Lavender would tell her with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Ginny sighed, tearing her eyes away from the happy couple dancing to their hearts' content at the reception of their wedding.

"I'm very happy for them, Lavender. No need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Once again, Lavender gave her another pitiful stare and walked away to chat with the other invited guests. As she moved away, Ginny swore she heard the fashionable girl, "Poor girl, trying to act strong."

She groaned inwardly. For the last time, Ginny was not upset! She was not heartbroken! Every girl who ever wanted to date Harry Potter during his time in Hogwarts would have already made peace with themselves if they all lost him to Hermione "I'm the Bloodiest, Most Intelligent Witch Ever and Will Kill Anyone that Hurts Harry" Granger! For Merlin's sake, Hermione had asked her to be the Maid of Honor! Sure she hated it when she had to dance with Ron that first time, but it otherwise, it was wonderful!

Soon, Ginny spotted Cho Chang steadily cutting through the crowd and making her way to where she sat. She had a feeling that whatever Cho was going to say to her, it would just to give her sympathy over her _ghastly _ordeal. It was all hogwash.

"How is it going, Ginny? I haven't seen you in awhile." Cho greeted her charmingly.

That was how it all began. The fake greetings were always first.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I was just signed up to be with the Holyhead Harpies. How wicked is that?"

"Very!" Cho thrilled excitedly. "You've always been a better seeker than I was."

_That's because I wasn't crying about a dead boyfriend all the bloody time. _Ginny thought callously. She then smiled at Cho and replied, "It was only natural after all. I worked myself half to death for years trying to get better at Quidditch. I'm just happy that I was recognized for my talents."

Cho turned away and glanced over at the bride and groom not too far away. She sighed in a forlorn manner, piquing Ginny's curiosity.

"I must admit, I'm a bit jealous. Aren't you?"

No, she was not jealous at all! Sure, Harry and Hermione were in some sort of perfect relationship that blew all her other relationships away, but that didn't mean she was jealous! Actually, she was a smidgen jealous. But it wasn't because it was Harry that Hermione was with. Oh no! That was not it. Ginny could only hope she would find a partner that would knew her as well as Harry did with Hermione and would cherish her forever as well as Harry would do with Hermione. Who wouldn't be jealous of having such a powerful bond?

"No, I'm quite fine. I'm happy for them. Though, I must admit, I would love it if there was someone whom I share such a strong bond with like Harry and Hermione do."

Ginny was satisfied when she found Cho's shocked expression on her face. It was definitely clear that Cho had thought she would have thrown a spoiled princess's tantrum over something as imbecilic as what the older girl was trying to suggest. Admittedly, she may have thrown a tantrum if she had been a younger, but at twenty and having survived a war, such matters were rather trivial and not worth the energy.

Cho excused herself and swiftly made her exit. Ginny sighed contently, finally finding peace at last.

"Hey Ginny!"

To her luck, her ex-boyfriend, Dean, had arrived. There was something suspicious with the way he greeted her so cheerfully. Ginny decided to put that off as herself being paranoid. With the way everyone was coming to talk to her to offer their pity was wracking on her nerves.

She smiled at her former beau and greeted him kindly, "Hey yourself."

Unlike Lavender and Cho, Dean had lacked finesse. It showed when he said, "You want to go somewhere _private_. It must be hard seeing them together like this."

_Ugh, not another one._ Ginny thought disparagingly.

Men were flocking to her believing she needed the loving comfort of their (lack of) sexual expertise. Apparently, there was some rumor going around that she was willing to shag with any boy. She didn't know where that came from. Sure, she may have been flirty while she was in Hogwarts and had very steamy snogging sessions with her boyfriends back then that led to heavy petting, but she never went as far as to have sex. Her mother raised her better than that. She wouldn't give away her virginity to some random fling in her teenage years. She had thought that Harry could have been the one, but that didn't look likely now did it?

"I'm fine, Dean." Ginny serenely stated through gritted teeth. She sent a glare his direction, sending him off running with his tail between his legs. "No backbone. This is why I broke up with him. And he calls himself a Gryffindor. Artists…"

As she shook her head at Dean's behavior, Ginny didn't notice Luna arriving and taking a seat next to her.

"You don't look well, Ginny." Luna stated in her typical dreamy tone of voice. "Are people still thinking you are a possessive, jealous hussy dependent on Harry to maintain an identity?"

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You have no idea, Luna."

"I can see why it's aggravating."

"I know!" Ginny threw her arms up in the air. "I don't know where anyone gets this from! Sure, I may have been a bit of a fangirl with Harry when I was younger, but I like to think of myself as his friend now! Furthermore, I am an intelligent, independent young woman. I don't need a man to go places. I don't mind being pampered, but I'm not spoiled if I don't get what I want. I actually work hard to earn money because my family has always been poor! I am also not some slag that opens her legs up to anyone! And I am not jealous of Hermione and Harry getting together! I, for one, think they're a lovely couple and deserve happiness together! Why? Because they're two of my best friends!"

By the time Ginny was finished, she was panting. A small smile appeared on Luna's face as the blonde girl began rubbing her shoulders. It was divine.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?"

The two girls looked up to find the blushing bride herself standing in front of them with a worried look. Hermione was stunning in her wedding dress and Ginny was proud to admit that she helped everyone's favorite bookworm with picking it out and doing her hair. Harry would definitely have to thank her later when they get to the honeymoon because Ginny made sure that underneath that sweet white dress was racy, black lingerie!

Ginny nodded and replied, "I'm fine, Hermione."

In truth, she wasn't. But she had promised Hermione that her infamous fiery temper would not rear its ugly head. It was her day.

Hermione chuckled, and then a mischievous smirk adorned her features, catching both Ginny and Luna off-guard.

"As soon as Harry and I leave for our honeymoon, feel free to show everyone why Professor Slughorn invited you to the Slug Club. Will you be alright?"

A chance to let loose her _Bat-Bogey Hex _on every woman and man that dared to pity or take advantage of her tonight? A wicked smile then promptly appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, Hermione. _I'm fine._"


End file.
